


[Podfic of] Life Is A B Movie (The Falling Is Like This Remix)

by klb



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by gyzym</p><p>Author's summary: Youth may be fleeting, but it's very rarely wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Life Is A B Movie (The Falling Is Like This Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Is A B Movie (The Falling Is Like This Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384348) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Cover Art created by regonym.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Life%20Is%20A%20B%20Movie.mp3) | **Size:** 21.3 MB | **Duration:** 22:10

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous about this one! Faberry fans are such great people, and I wanted to give them something great back. In fact, I actually scrapped and re-recorded this entire podfic after I wasn't satisfied with my first go at it, which I haven't done in years! But this time I'm happier, and I hope that what I ended up with makes some Faberrian out there smile. Thanks to gyzym for finding a way to pack so much Rachel and Quinn wonderfulness into this short little gem of a fic—I loved getting to spend time with this pairing and this story this weekend.


End file.
